Savior
by Willows1327
Summary: Hans is ready to face his execution when Anna decides to save his life. Can Hans be redeemed? Or is his heart truly Frozen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Savior

Hans stood in his cell. Although his execution was only a day away, he couldn't wait to get out of this cell. He looked disheveled, unkept, and weak. He'd barely eaten in the past month. He'd begun to miss all the things he'd taken for granted before. Like sunlight and bathing, or even a simple shave. Not to mention the isolation. He didn't particularly miss his brothers, and he was quite certain they hadn't been missing him either. After all, in the passed twenty or so years of his life, it always seemed they were just waiting for this to happen. However, the silence quickly became maddening. Being stuck in silence only makes you realize how deafening it actually is. Hans came to find the longer he was alone, the louder the thoughts in his head became. He wouldn't break though. No, he was a prince. If he was going to be hanged, at least he can leave with the smallest bit of dignity he had left.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the cell door opening. Standing before him was his oldest brother, Richard. The Westergards' had little in common. They often squabbled amongst each other and only seemed to agree on their distain for their youngest brother. However, they all acquired an unmistakable resemblance. Richard was considerably taller than the rest of his brothers. He had fair skin and adorned the same auburn colored hair. He was trim and had quite an impressive build. He was clean shaven without the Hans' signature sideburns. The most impressive were his eyes, they could catch the beauty of a deep ocean glittering in the light of the moon. They normally seemed so warm and inviting, but not this night. They were startingly intense, like a storm on a dark night.

"Hans." Richard acknowledged.

"Richard." Hans hadn't been expecting company. What could his eldest brother possibly gain from meeting with him a night before his execution?

"You're set to hang in the morning."

"So I've gathered."

"Have you anything to say in your defense?"

Hans let out a harsh laugh, "Defense? I wasn't even given a trial before being sentenced to the noose. Do you think anyone wants to hear my side? Don't be a fool, Richard."

"Father heard enough. All of the Southern Isles wants to see your head on a spike. The only chance you have is to beg for forgiveness. Repent for your wrongs. Don't lose your life over pride, Hans. You'll regret it."

"Don't expect me to get up on that platform and attempt to feign innocence. I'm not going to tell you I'm sorry because I'm not. I did what I did because I wanted the throne. I left princess Anna to die because she was no longer useful to me. I wanted to behead princess Elsa because it was in my best interest to obtain Arendelle. I did what I did for my own self-interests and for nothing else."

Richard could no longer contain himself. He grabbed his little brother and pinned him against the cold stone wall. "Now you listen to be, _baby brother_. Like everyone else, I'd already heard the horrors from Arendelle. I didn't want to believe. It for once I thought you may be an arrogant, obnoxious, and annoying little shit but you were no monster. You've proven me wrong. Very wrong. Once again, you've made a complete mockery out of our family. I only came tonight out of respect for our mother. She was a beautiful woman and despite her never living long enough to see your monstrous face, I know what she would've wanted. She would've wanted someone to at least attempt to save your soul before death. But you're beyond saving Hans. You've been a thorn in our sides for years. I'll at least have some solace knowing you're finally getting what you deserve." He loosened is grip and stormed out of the cell, once again leaving Hans to his deafening thoughts.

Hans had a difficult time sleeping that night. He knew just what everyone thinks of him. He's known his entire life. The little monster that murdered his mother before he even came into the world. Unlike the rest of his siblings, Hans never had a chance to have a mother. All he'd ever known was the harsh treatment of his father and brothers. He was the last to be given a chance to prove himself. Once the prospect of Arendelle came, they all knew Hans couldn't resist. It was his one and possibly only chance to escape. Well… at least his execution was a different kind of escape.

Before he knew it, the sun blazed down on him through the cold steel bars and he was being dragged away in chains. It was strange. Although something horrifying was about to take place, the morning was absolutely beautiful. The sky was a stunning shade of blue, the air felt perfectly warm with a soft breeze, and he'd never realized how… bright everything was.

"What a beautiful morning."

The guard escorting him was not amused. "Be silent, traitor. It will be over soon enough."

_So much for friendly conversation._

Hans took a quick scan of the crowd. It surprised him how crowded it actually was. For being the most unknown out of all his brothers, people were quite happy to see struggle for breath. As he grew closer, all he heard were the whispers.

"_Traitor."_

"_Murderer."_

"_Monster."_

Monster was certainly a popular word for him. Although he didn't feel like one. Monsters were dangerous, intimidating, angry. And at that moment, he didn't feel like any of those things. He felt calm and indifferent. Not really aware of the platform and noose growing near. He finally worked up the nerve to look up at his father and brothers. His father and eldest brother refused to meet his gaze. Some stared with disgust and hate, such as Nicolas, while others looked with horror.

"Father, don't do this. I'm begging you." The second eldest, Fredrick, pled for mercy in vain.

"Silence, Fredrick. If my son wishes to ask for leniency or confesses to his crime, I will consider it accordingly. Stand down and join your brothers." Fredrick stepped back in defeat as he watch his brother stand in front of the hateful crowd.

The king stood from his throne and addressed the people. "We are here today to witness the execution of Prince Hans Westergard for his crimes of treason in the kingdom of Arendelle."

"_Murderer!"_

"_Traitor!"_

"_Monster!_

"Hans Westergard, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"No, thank you."

"Is there anything you wish to be forgiven for."

Hans snorted, "Are you capable of forgiving me?"

The king quickly grew tired of Hans' cool attitude. "I curse the day you were ever born. I shall never understand how someone as beautiful as your mother could've given birth to such a monster. You are a curse to this world. You have no sense of honor, nobility, or mercy and I have never been so ashamed to have raised such a thing. You are no son of mine. You shall never again bear my name and have been stripped of any and all ties to this family. You've disgraced me for the final time, _boy_."

"Has anyone have anything to say on this criminal's defense? Does anyone wish to postpone his rightful fate to the gallows, to be united with his own kind? Is there any possible soul that still believe this monster can be redeemed? Does anybody vouch?"

The crowd remained deathly silent.

The king attempted to regain his composure. "I'd imagine not. Release the trap door."

A large man adorning the executioner's robe and hood stepped forward. He places his hands on the brass lever, his face devoid of any emotion. Hans closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself before the inevitable rush of air beneath his feet.

_This is it. No turning back now._

The crowd looks on in anticipation when an unmistakable voice rings out in the dead silence.

"I do."

There were many looks of confusion and whispers as the executioner turned to the king, unsure if he should proceed with the task. The king stands once again, "Do you understand the consequences of your request?"

"Yes. I vouch for Prince Hans."

**Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! So I understand this plot may seem a little familiar. I was inspired to write this from another fanfic called Too Little, Too Late. I am in no way claiming to be the original writer and I'm trying my best to really make the story my own. I was always such a huge fan of the plotline and was so disappointed when the writer didn't continue. So here I am trying to do it some justice. Obviously I do not own or have any rights to the original story. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Moral Dilemas

The crowd stood in silence as the king scans the crowd but can't find the source of the voice. Suddenly, someone steps forward. Hans couldn't believe his eyes. It was… _Anna_. For a moment, everything came back to him. The moonlight walk, the dancing, their song, the proposal, and the moment she'd punched him off that ship. She looked as captivating as ever, though it was strange to see her in such strange attire. She wasn't wearing anything a princess of her standing would wear. She wore a long jet-black cloak with the hood above her head as though she was attempting to be inconspicuous.

Anna slowly removed the hood and stated, "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle and I am asking for the prince's life to be spared."

The King was at a loss for words. If it were any random citizen, he could overrule this idiotic request. However, this was no common peasant. If he were to refuse the request of the princess, it may stir even more conflict between the Southern Isles and Arendelle. He knew their kingdoms were in a delicate state. He simply refused to risk a decree of war over his waste of a son. He made his decision clear.

"The Princess Anna has made her intentions clear. A King must be held accountable for his words. There will be no execution on this day."

The crowd became unmanageable as they all marched forward demanding justice.

"_Traitor!"_

"_Murderer!"_

"_Monster!"_

The King acknowledged his guards, "Get him out of my sight and be sure to contain the crowd. This would be quite an inopportune time to have an uprising when our kingdom is so close to falling apart at its seams."

As the guards obeyed their kings demands, he asked his eldest son to come forward.

"Father." Richard addressed.

"This has turned into quite an interesting development."

"That's an understatement. What should be done with the princess?"

"Escort the princess to the castle. I'd like a few words with the woman that's just postponed my traitorous son's demise." As Richard began to make his way to the princess, the King addressed him once more, "And allow no harm to befall her, boy. Do you understand? She may not me a danger, but Queen Elsa is another story. If anything should happen to the princess, I fear for the delicate balance between our kingdoms."

"As you command, Father."

_(Back at Arrendelle)_

Elsa had been pacing back and forth for hours contemplating on what to do next. Anna had been missing for a few days now and no one can trace her whereabouts. The last person to see her was Kristoff after they had spent the day together. Something felt completely wrong. Although she knew Anna was an adult, she would _never_ leave without telling her exactly where she was going.

"Elsa, you need to take a breather. I'm sure Anna is fine. She probably just needed some time to herself."

"Kristoff, how can you say that? It's not like Anna at all. She loves being around us, she hates to be alone. Are you sure she wasn't acting strange before she went missing? Did she seem unhappy or ill?"

"I told you, she was fine." Normally, Kristoff would never dream of lying to Elsa. He truly had no idea where Anna was. However, he knew she wasn't exactly herself in their last hours together, Something told him she just needed a moment alone.

_(Flashback)_

"_Anna, are you feeling alright?" Kristoff thought it'd be a fun idea to take Anna out for a picnic that day. They hadn't seen each other much since their first kiss. He was Arendelle's ice master and deliverer, after all. The distance hadn't been so easy on their relationship-if you could even call it that. He thought maybe the picnic would be a good way to "break the ice" so to speak. But as the day went on, Anna only seemed to grow more and more silent._

"_Kristoff… do you think I'm a good person?"_

"_Woah! What brought this on?"_

_Anna shrugged her shoulders and stood silent. Kristoff didn't know how to take care of this. Should he tell Elsa? Should he ask? She didn't seem in any mood to talk about what was bothering her._

"_Anna, of course you're a good person. You're the best person I know. You're my favorite person!"_

_Anna gave him a small appreciative smile, "Thanks. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. I haven't been sleeping so well."_

"_What's on your mind?"_

"_I guess you can say I'm going through a… moral dilemma. I've been feeling pretty guilty and I'm having a hard time finding closure."_

"_Anna, what is it? You can tell me."_

"_Neh, you'll just judge me. I know it."_

"_I would never judge you."_

"_It's fine. I think I just need a little time to think. Kristoff, please don't tell Elsa. I know she'll just worry and it's something I need to figure out on my own."_

"_Oh… um… well…"_

"_Kristoff, I mean it. Promise me."_

_Kristoff wasn't very comfortable hiding anything from Elsa. After all, they were practically family. But seeing Anna so serious and adamant about the subject, he decided it would be best just to do as she asked._

"_I promise."_

_Kristoff took her straight to her room after the conversation and she was gone the next day._

As much as he wanted to tell Elsa, Anna was her own person and it wasn't up to him to get involved if she didn't want him to. All he could do was hope she wasn't doing anything stupid… we'll see how that works out.

**Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! So this chapter was a little experimental for me. It was originally supposed to be an Anna/Hans encounter chapter. But then I thought it would be better to get a little insight on how Elsa and Kristoff were feeling with Anna being gone. Let me know what you guys are thinking! Should Hans be given a fair trial? How do you expect Anna and Hans' first encounter will play out? How do you feel about Kristoff keeping Anna's secret? Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Responsibility and Negotiations

Anna sat in the king's chambers, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the king. She needed too gather up her courage before she lost her nerve. She'd come too far to turn back now. She knew what she was doing was outrageous, stupid even. She was putting the fragile state of two kingdoms in jeopardy. She knew being in this strange country could've been a fatal mistake. Images of Hans standing in front of a noose had haunted her for weeks before her voyage to the Southern Isles…

_(Flashback)_

_Anna and Elsa had grown very clothes since the great thaw. Anna was pleasantly surprised with Elsa's bright new attitude. Anna adored Elsa for her bravery and grace while Elsa adored Anna for her kind heart and bubbly nature. They were surprised to find they had more in common than they thought. They both loved chocolate and fun parties! More importantly, they shared the same dedication and loyalty to their kingdom. Despite Anna's clumsy nature, Elsa had absolute faith in her and felt it was time to give Anna some more important duties for a princess of her standing._

"_Elsa… you really think I can do this?"As much as Anna had longed to be given the chance to prove herself to Elsa, she also hated the idea of letting her down._

"_Oh, Anna. Of course I do! The task is simple. I'll put you in charge of receiving all important documents from our neighboring countries. They'll mostly regard trade, peace agreements, maybe even the prospect of marriage._

"_Oooh, Elsa. I had no idea you had marriage on your mind. Trying to find your dashing prince?" Anna winked playfully._

_Elsa began to laugh, "Oh, Anna. I don't think suitors are necessarily lining up for the queen that nearly caused an eternal winter."_

"_Are you kidding? You're amazing! You're so… magical!" Anna wiggled her fingers to illustrate Elsa's powers._

_Elsa began to laugh even harder, "I have never done that motion in my entire life."_

_They stood laughing for a few moments before calming down and returning to the previous subject. _

"_So, do you think you're up to the task?"_

"_Aye, aye, Captain!" Anna put up her hands in a form of solute._

"_Come on, Anna. This is really important. Can you please try to take this seriously for me?"_

_It touched Anna how much trust Elsa was willing to put in her. "Of course, Elsa. I'd never let you down."_

_The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. Anna couldn't believe how absolutely dull her new "task" would be._

"_Trading, trading, trading, peace, peace, blah, blah, blah…" Anna was stuck in her chambers on a beautiful afternoon up to her knees in documentation._

_She's suddenly shaken out of her boredom when there's a soft knock at the door._

"_Come in!"_

_Kai enters the room, "Good afternoon, your majesty. I trust your having a pleasant afternoon."_

"_Not quite. Who knew being a princess could be so boring? I haven't seen much of Elsa since she put me in charge of the foreign documents. Kristoff hasn't even come to visit me in weeks! Can you believe that? You know, you would think-"_

"_Um, pardon me, your majesty, I only came to drop off one last set of documents." As much as Kai adored the sweet princess, it was much easier on time to cut her off before she began her rambling._

"_Oh… lucky me. Better get started. It's so frustrating how unimportant most of these are." Anna began to reach into the large sack Kai had placed on her table._

"_I swear, maybe I'll save my self and just throw… these…" Anna's voice wavered as she examined the first letter she pulled out. Stamped onto the letter was an insignia… directly from the Southern Isles._

"_Is something wrong, your highness?"_

"_Hmmm? Oh, no, Kai! Thank you so much. You may go." With a suspicious glace, Kai took his leave._

_It took Anna awhile to open the letter. She was nervous, terrified even. What could it be? Was it the status of Hans' trial? Was it sent directly from Hans himself? Or worse, was it some kind of declaration of war? All these questions swirled in Anna's mind as she began opening the letter with trembling fingers._

_To her royal highness,_

_ As I am writing this letter, I find myself compelled to offer my deepest apologies for all the horrors my son has put you and your family through. Throughout these past few weeks, I have heard many stories of what transpired in Arendelle. To say I was devasted is quite an understatement. Understand, your majesty, that had I known my son was capable of such evil and cruelty, I never would've allowed him to enter your kingdom. My son's unspeakable crimes are punishable by death. Therefore, I have made the decision to dismiss the trial to spare you and your sister any pain of having to attend. I've come to the conclusion that there is enough evidence to sentence my son for his crimes. My son is to be executed within a fortnight for the attempted murder of you and your sister, princess Anna. I hope you can accept this decision as a form of truce. If at all possible, I wish to keep peace and stability between our kingdoms for as long as feasibly possible. I would like to offer a renewal of our current peace treaty. Please do not allow my son's actions to destroy the peace we have kept between our two kingdoms for generations._

_Sincerely yours,_

_King Philip of the Southern Isles_

_For a moment, Anna couldn't remember how breathe. She dropped to the ground, unable to comprehend everything she'd just read. No trial? She knew what Hans did was despicable but execution? The image of his lifeless body hanging at the end of a noose made her want to vomit. Anna wasn't capable of cruelty, it wasn't in her nature. As cruel as his crimes were, she couldn't shake how unfair the sentencing was. No chance to defend himself, no chance to redeem himself. It was just… wrong._

_Anna tried her best not to show how she was feeling, especially around Elsa. She just wouldn't be able to take her reaction. Would she applaud King Philip for his "swift" justice? Would she be content in knowing Hans would be gone forever? As much as she loved her sister, she knew Elsa could be quite cruel when provoked. She needed some time to let it all sink in. All she could do was hope she could just forget the whole ordeal._

_No such luck… Anna tossed and turned for hours into the night. She knew deep down she could never forgive herself if she allowed Hans to die. She needed a plan. She needed to stop this before it was too late. She planned out her voyage as discreetly as she could. If she left the day before the trial, she could make it. She paid a captain a handsome amount of money and never disclosed who she was. She was silently grateful she was never allowed outside the castle walls most of her life. Not everyone was aware how she looked._

_The day before she was to leave on her voyage, Kristoff came for a visit. She tried her best to keep her emotions to herself but she knew she couldn't fool Kristoff. She was an open book by nature. After walking together to her room, she knew it was time. She set off into the night with every intention to stop the execution._

And here she was, risking everything to save Hans' life. She was startled out of her thoughts when the chamber doors opened with force. Anna immediately rose and bent down to curtsy with the king's arrival.

"Your majesty. It's an honor."

"The honor is all mine, princess. Please, take a seat." Anna sat down, fidgeting slightly in her seat.

"Now, let's discuss the obvious matter at hand. You caused quite a disturbance at the execution this morning."

Anna nodded her head slowly fully realizing the trouble she caused, "I understand, your majesty."

"Why?"

"Her majesty, Queen Elsa, recently put me in charge of dealing with documentation from our neighboring countries. I'm sure you're well aware of the letter you sent a few weeks ago."

The king acknowledged her words and shrugged his heavy shoulders. "I am. After all the heartache my son had put you through, I assumed both you and your sister would be pleased with the news. I knew there would be tension between our two kingdoms. I believed ordering the execution would be a sign of good faith."

Anna couldn't hide her horrified expression. "You call an unjust execution a sign of good faith? I can't speak for my sister, your majesty, but I do not condone unjust murders in my country."

"Unjust? If the rumors are to be believed, my son left you to die and attempted to behead your beloved sister. I did what I thought was best to spare our kingdoms from entering into a war. Tell me, princess, what would you consider a fitting punishment for treason and attempted murder?"

Anna took a deep breath, she knew convincing the king would not be an easy feat. "Your majesty, I am in no way condoning what Hans has done. But I can't allow this to happen. It isn't right! How can we say that attempted murder is wrong and yet send the perpetrator to the same fate? If I allowed Hans to die, I'd be no better than him. We can't resolve hate with another act of hate. He wasn't even given a chance. Everyone deserves a fair trial, a chance to redeem themselves. Hans should be given a chance. If I'm wrong, I'll accept a life sentence. But I can't in good conscious allow him to be executed."

The king regarded her words in silence, almost touched by this princess' level of compassion and bravery. He hadn't heard much of the young princess of Arendelle. Only soft-spoken rumors that she was beautiful and yet the complete opposite of her cold-hearted sister. As much as he disagreed with her methods, he could appreciate her spirit.

"You have a kind heart, princess Anna. But if I may be so bold, perhaps your opinion on the matter isn't completely unbiased as you make it seem. Isn't it true that you were engaged to my son during his brief time in Arendelle?"

Anna ducked her head down and embarrassment and began to fidget again. It made her nervous to me interrogated. She knew she'd made some stupid mistakes in Arendelle. But she in no way had any feelings for Hans. She knew what he was, he couldn't fool her again. "We were. Your majesty, I won't lie to you. It was foolish of me to become engaged after only a few hours of knowing someone. I was naïve and I wanted so desperately break out of my isolation that I fell in love with the idea of love. But rest assured, I am well aware of his intentions to murder me and my sister. I came because it was the right thing to do and for no other reason."

"I see. So, what exactly are you suggesting?"

"There must be another way. If you are unwilling to evaluate him here, I am prepared to take full responsibility for Hans in Arendelle. After all, his crimes only directly affected my sister and I. Shouldn't we have some say Hans' fate?"

The king stood from his seat and began to pace slightly, weighing his options. He refused to deal with his traitorous son one more second. As difficult as it is to admit, he never saw any potential in his youngest son. He only saw pain and destruction. It only made it worse he has such a striking resemblance to his mother. He couldn't help but see his son as a murderer, even when he was born. What was the harm in giving Hans his little "chance"? Just like everything else, he would fail. It was in his nature, after all. And once he does, hopefully the little princess would come to her senses and allow justice to take its course. But just so he had nothing to worry about…

"Princess Anna, I grant you your request."

Anna couldn't hide that proud achieving smile that spread across her face. She actually did it! She accomplished her first negotiation it a monarch. And with the king of the Southern Isles, no less. However, her smile was short lived.

"However, I do have my conditions. First off, I am in no way doubting your level of judgment, but in order to avoid any kind of biased evaluation, I insist that Queen Elsa be the one to decide the fate of Hans."

Anna's heart dropped. Elsa was anything _but_ unbiased. She knew how far Elsa's hatred for Hans went. Not to mention, she'd be in for it when Elsa found out exactly what where she was during her disappearance. But she'd come so far now. All she could do was accept his terms, and deal with the consequences as they came.

"Done."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ulterior Motives and a Reunion

King Philip gave Anna a smug smile. "Then, I suppose we are in full agreement. Now, I suppose we should attend to the technicalities." He then took out an official parchment and pen.

Anna's eyebrows crinkled slightly in confusion. "Technicalities?"

"Yes. For instance, time. How long will you be expecting Hans to stay in Arendelle?"

Anna let out a frustrated sigh. She was such an idiot. How did she not think of all this beforehand? "Obviously, evaluating his progress won't come overnight. Is six months acceptable to you, your majesty?"

"I'll allow it. However, since it is quite an excessive amount of time, I insist on having a few of my sons' journey to Arendelle for a few days during the halfway mark. I would appreciate an evaluation on Hans' progress. Who better than his own brothers to deliver the news?"

Anna found this request a little excessive and quite frankly, intrusive. Elsa certainly won't be happy with it. "I'm not sure her majesty would appreciate such a-"

"Yes, I'm sure there are many things Queen Elsa won't appreciate. Such as her own sister attempting to strike a bargain with a neighboring monarch without her knowledge or consent. Wouldn't you agree?"

That certainly grabbed Anna's attention. She wasn't exactly in a position to make demands. If this deal didn't work out, Anna would be forced to return home. All of her hard work would've been for nothing. All she would achieve was a _very_ heated argument with her sister. "I'll allow it."

"Good. When the six months have come to an end, I fully expect Hans to be returned to the Southern Isles to face whatever justice Queen Elsa sees fit. It would be inappropriate for Hans to carry out a life sentence in Arendelle when he was not born there. He is to be sentenced in his homeland."

Anna thought on this for a brief moment. It all made sense. Who was she to break tradition? "I'll allow it. However, we've failed to discuss what should happen if _my_ plan succeeds."

King Philip gave her an amused smile, "Alright, princess. Should your plan succeed, Hans would still need to return to the Southern Isles in order to receive his pardon. In the event that Queen Elsa somehow decides Hans' freedom is the right course of action, he'll be sentenced accordingly. It is well within you and Queen Elsa's right to attend his sentencing. However, I insist that Queen Elsa keep her final decision to herself until the sentencing, in order to avoid any complications."

Anna was fuming. Why did everyone have to treat her like a child? She was more than capable of being as much apart of the sentencing as Elsa was. She knew being kept in the dark would be frustrating but it seemed that other than a few minor details, she was getting exactly what she wanted. Through gritted teeth she stated, "I'll allow it."

King Philip wrote down every single detail of their agreement. It wouldn't do for something to go awry without proper documentation. He needed to be sure princess Anna is fully aware of what she was getting himself into. "Then it seems we have a bargain, princess. Here is a final document. In signing it, you are accepting every condition. Should it be broken, I fear for the unstable act of peace between our two kingdoms."

Anna read through every single line, not wanting to miss a thing. Everything seemed to be in order. Except…

"In the event that Hans fails, I want a written guarantee he will not be executed. I demand a life sentence. My original reason for being here still stands."

King Philip gave her a surprised look. This young princess certainly knew what she was doing. He was reluctant to agree but what did it matter? Either way, at least he could find solace in the fact that Hans would never see freedom again. Perhaps a life of isolation would teach him a few things before his natural death.

"I'll allow it." He made the changes to the document, but not without adding an extra line or two for himself. King Philip was nothing if not an opportunist. Judging my Anna's brash decisions and recklessness, signing the contract would be no different.

"Remember, princess, this is something that cannot be undone. I can appreciate your spirit and your kind motives, but my son is beyond saving. Spare yourself the trouble and allow us to handle Hans' sentencing."

His words fell on deaf ears. Anna wasn't about to give up. With determination in her eyes, she signed the document without giving it a final look.

"Very well. Please, princess, accept my invitation to stay for the night. It has grown rather late and I'm sure you're exhausted from your travels. You can leave first thing tomorrow morning."

That made Anna a little nervous. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was out of her element. She was in a foreign place with people she didn't recognize. However, she didn't want to seem rude or ungrateful to King Philip's offer. He'd been more than generous, after all.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Excellent. If you'd please excuse me, princess. I have some pressing matters to attend to. A servant will arrive here shortly to show you to your room. My sons will all be arriving for dinner tonight, with the exception of Hans, of course. I'm sure they're very much looking forward to meeting you." With that, the king rose from his seat and exited the room, leaving Anna to think about what exactly she'd gotten herself into.

King Philip made his way down to the dungeons to offer Hans a proper farewell. No need to keep him in the dark about his new predicament. He found the entire situation almost comical. Hans always despised the Southern Isles, often dramatically referring to it as a prison. Now his life was hardly his own, he'll be forced into a new prison now.

Finally, he spotted Hans at the very last cell. "Hans." Philip greeted curtly.

Hans glanced at his father from his cell, "And the mighty king graces me with his presence." Hans rolled his eyes.

"If you would gladly do me the honors of shutting your mouth for more than a few seconds, _boy_, I have some rather… interesting news to discuss with you."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Go on."

"Your little princess is a fine woman. You're not deserving of her. I want you to know that the only reason you're still breathing is because she has graciously offered to return you to Arendelle in order to be _evaluated_. Apparently, she's under the comical belief you have the potential to change and would like the opportunity to prove that you can somehow redeem yourself for your crimes."

Hans didn't exactly know how to feel about all this. Why would Anna ever want to save his life after leaving her for dead? It just didn't make any sense. For once, he had nothing to say. No snarky words or clever comeback.

With his silence, King Philip continued. "How you ever got such a woman to agree to marry you, I'll never know. Clearly, she sees something in you no one ever has. But that doesn't matter. You're finished, Hans. After another one of your classic failures, you'll be sent back here to the Southern Isles to live out your days in this very cell, with other vermin such as yourself. And once you are finally dealt with, I have a few plans of my own." He stated ominously.

"What do you mean?" Hans knew his father was a secretive and calculating man. If there was anything Anna had to fear, it was him.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with at this very moment, Hans. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll catch on eventually. You've always been a slow learner, after all." With that, King Philip made his way out of the dungeons.

As the King made his way up the steps, he was greeted by his eldest son. "You sent for me father?"

"I did, Richard. As you are well aware, we have an honored guest in our home."

"Of course, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"I've invited the young princess to a dinner tonight, I insist that _all _my sons be present, as I will not be able to attend myself. Be sure to make a good impression. This is neighboring royalty after all."

Richard eyed his father suspiciously. It was obvious he had something else up his sleeve. "As you command, Father."

Before taking his leave, King Philip acknowledged his eldest one last time, "Let Hans go for the night. After all, he's a _free_ man now. You will give him a proper send off for me, won't you?"

Richard chuckled lightly. His father was a cryptic man but that he heard loud and clear…

_(Later that night)_

Anna sat in her room, waiting to be escorted to dinner. All of her sudden courage seemed to be withering by the second as she grew more and more nervous. If Hans' brothers were anything like him, she had plenty to be nervous for. She'd only seen them briefly at the execution and all she seemed to gather was how strikingly similar they all looked. As far as good looks go, it clearly ran in the family. It's the personality she needed to be wary of. She was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a sudden knock at the door. Anna went to go greet the stranger, expecting it to be one of the Westergard brothers.

What she wasn't prepared for was Hans himself leaning against the edge of the doorframe. He certainly didn't seem like a prisoner, adorning his fine clothes, similar to the ones he wore in Arendelle. This certainly wasn't the broken man she'd seen at the execution. She backed away instinctively.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Apparently my eldest brother found it _appropriate_ that I be the one to escort you to dinner." Hans held out his arm for her to take.

Anna looked down at his arm as if it were a snake ready to strike her at any moment. "Yeah, not happening. What I would find appropriate is you in the cells where you belong. What the hell is this? Some kind of secret attempt to have me murdered before the morning?"

Hans rolled his eyes, "Oh, Anna. Why would I murder you when I have absolutely nothing to gain from it?"

Anna still wasn't convinced.

"Besides, I remember a time when you would've absolutely begged to be on my arm for the night. And had things worked out differently, you may have even begged me to be in your own bed." He then took the opportunity to step uncomfortably close.

Anna shoved him away from her in disgust, "Don't make me sick." Angrily she shoved past him into the hallway for dinner. Hans chuckled at her flustered expression. It was so easy to get a rise out of her. Whether she was blushing from anger or embarrassment, he couldn't be sure. He hurried along to match her pace.

Anna looked at Hans, unsure of what to say. "Sooo, anything I need to know before meeting your brothers for the first?"

Hans gave Anna an exasperated sigh, "Listen, Anna, I've known my brothers for a very long time. They never would've allowed me to come to dinner if there wasn't some kind of ulterior motive behind it. You want my advice? You shouldn't have come in the first place."

"Hey! Why don't you show me a little gratitude? You're alive because of me, after all."

"Oh, yes. Because I was clearly waiting for my princess to come rescue me." Anna couldn't believe this jerk! After all the trouble she'd gone through to save his life, he had the nerve to say something like that?

Seeing Anna was absolutely fuming, Hans decided to take pity on her. "Keep your head down and your guard high. Say as little as you possibly can although I'm sure it'll be a rather difficult feat." Anna gritted her teeth and nodded. Hans continued, "Be friendly, but not too friendly. A few of my brothers are well known for their womanizing tactics. Some more aggressive than others." Anna began to grow nervous. They finally reached the doors to the dining hall.

"Listen to me, Anna. The only thing you really need to know is that none of them are to be trusted. Stay close to me and try your best not to embarrass yourself. You'll be fine."

Anna was taken aback by Hans' surprising level of concern. "Why do you care so much?"

Hans scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself, _princess_. My only concern is Queen Elsa allowing me to keep my head at the end of all this. She would be rather… irritated if she were to find out her sister was ravished in the Southern Isles, wouldn't she?" Anna's eyes widened as Hans reached out for the door handle.

"I'm scared."

"Good. It means your not an idiot." With some light force, Hans opened the door to reveal the Westergard family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Introductions

Hans' brothers perked up their heads to acknowledge the new arrivals. Richard spoke up first, "Ah, princess Anna! There you are. I was starting to think Hans had managed to get you both lost." A few of the brothers chuckled. He stood up in his seat, "Brothers, let us rejoice and offer a warm welcome to our guest of honor for tonight, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Anna quickly turned bright red, being the center of attention was never her forte. It always made her slightly grateful that Elsa was queen. It was so much easier to take pride in her sister on the sidelines. Realizing she'd forgotten her manners; she quickly fell into a curtsy. "Um… hello."

Hans nudged her slightly and signaled for her to take a seat at the head of the table. She obliged and he calmly took the seat to her right. The brothers began their brief introductions, going down the line from the eldest to youngest. She quickly noted a few of the princes were absent. The two strikingly identical twins were Victor and Thomas who were the third and fourth eldest sons. They were slightly leaner than the rest of their brothers and had a sweet and innocent charm to them. Marcus, who was the sixth eldest, adorned a striking military uniform. He was quite silent and held a very relaxed demeaner. George and Christopher, while not identical, seemed to be the two closest brothers. They only seemed to speak among themselves, once in a while sending a glance or smirk in her direction. Anna made a silent not to herself to stay clear of those two. Henry was certainly the loud one of the bunch. He was outgoing and friendly, almost like the brother Anna never had. She was having a difficult time reading into Alexander. He was definitely one of those strong and silent types.

"Where's everyone else?" Hans inquired.

"Father had some more important matters to attend to. Alfred was recently sent away do deal with some diplomatic matters. You know Stephen, always off galivanting with some woman or another. No clue where Fredrick might be lurking. And Nicolas is certainly off in a huff somewhere. He was quite disappointment we didn't get to finish our little show this morning." Responded Fredrick.

Hans scoffed. Anna perked her head up wondering who this mystery prince was when Richard brought them back into a conversation.

"So, from what I've heard, your time in Arendelle was quite the adventure. How did the two of you two meet?"

Anna and Hans exchanged uncomfortable glances, neither of them looking forward to reminiscing on their short-lived romance.

"Well… it's kind of a funny story. He nearly ran me down with a horse as I was taking a walk in the village."

Henry burst out in laughter, "Geez, Hans. Never knew you were such a romantic. Way to swoop a woman off her feet by."

The rest of the brothers chuckled a bit.

Hans rolled his eyes in annoyance, "It was an accident."

Anna decided to take some pity on him, "It was alright, though! I came out unharmed and we ended up hitting it off pretty well. Hans was quite the gentleman… in the beginning." Hans quickly gave her a look that clearly read _let's not go there_.

Victor found the opportunity to interject, "Sounds like quite a meeting. Was it love at first sight?"

"NO." They said in unison.

"Well… that was a short-lived proposal. What happened Hans? Weren't man enough to consummate the courtship?" George inquired.

Christopher chuckled. "Is that right, princess? Hans certainly isn't a good example of what the rest of us are capable of in the bedroom, if you're ever interested?"

"Ew, no!" Anna's face twisted in disgust. She couldn't believe the nerve of these princes.

Alexander clearly had no for either of them, "Would you two shut up? It's difficult to eat when you two act like pigs at the dinner table."

"Awe, come on, Alex. I'm just teasing. We're all men here." George said.

"Enough." Richard said in a firm tone. "Princess Anna is our guest, not some harlot on the street for you to torment. Show some respect."

Both brothers rolled their eyes and fell into silence.

The silence ended as quickly as it began when the door to the dining hall suddenly opened. Anna found herself captivated by the young man entering the room. He had a slim and muscular build with a fair complexion. Anna could tell straight away he wasn't like the rest of his brothers. Instead of the signature combed auburn hair, his was tousled and brown, giving him a somewhat unruly look. His eyes were a bright green which reminded Anna of sparkling emeralds.

"Where have you been?" Hans said in an annoyed tone.

"Shouldn't you be rotting in some cell somewhere, Hans? My whereabouts are none of your concern." Nicolas responded coolly. Nicolas took the open seat on Anna's left side. He gave her no mind as he tilted his seat back slightly with his hands on the back of his head and legs on top of the dining table. Anna stared at him, surprised by his incredible lack of manners. She immediately regretted thinking about how handsome he was. Why were all the Westergards such jerks? She let out a sigh of disappointment.

Richard gave him a disapproving look. "Nicholas, you're a prince of the Southern Isles, not a commoner. We've discussed your sudden disappearances.

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "You're not my king yet, Richard."

Richard wasn't amused. "No. However, I am the eldest son and first in line for the throne. How do you expect to make something of yourself in this family acting like a heathen all the time?"

"Why don't you worry about your precious throne and I'll worry about that when the time comes? God knows each and every one of you are just waiting for each other to die to get your chance anyway." Nicholas responded sharply.

Fed up with his brother's behavior, Richard stood up and slammed his hands against the table. Everyone stood in silence. The brothers didn't exactly fear Richard but they knew when to shut up when he ran out of patience. Instead of sticking around for another lecture, Nicholas stood up and left the dining room.

Richard took his seat. "I apologize, princess. Nicholas has always been difficult. Sometimes I can't believe he's actually apart of this family."

Marcus spoke up for the first time. "Leave the boy be, Richard. You know he's always been a little… strange."

"How do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I think that's enough storytelling for tonight." Hans stood abruptly. "I'm sure you're exhausted from your travels. I'll show you to your room."

Anna sighed in annoyance at Hans' outburst. This was her one chance to get to know the brothers before they arrived in Arendelle in six months. She didn't find out much, other than which brothers to avoid.

Hans quickly took her by the arm and lead her to her room, adamant to end the night. However, Anna wasn't ready to give in just yet. "I'm not tired."

"Do I look like a tour guide to you? Just go to sleep. The faster we sleep, the faster we can get on that ship."

Anna groaned, "Would it kill you to be less miserable all the time? Come on, Hans. The sky's awake."

Hans rolled his eyes, "What does that even mean?"

"It means I'm not tired."

Hans released her arm as they reached her door, "_Goodnight_, Anna."

Anna begrudgingly walked into her room, suddenly questioning why she wanted to save such a stick in the mud. She tossed and turned throughout the night, knowing she had no chance of getting any sleep before the voyage. What the hell was she thinking? Is this really worth it? What if this is all for nothing and Hans really couldn't be saved? Just then, she heard a commotion outside her room.

George and Christopher stood behind Anna's door, with cruel intentions on their minds. Hans had anticipated his brothers were up to something. They had quite the reputation in the Southern Isles for being ruthless womanizers. Hans has witnessed the poor women they've manipulated and forced into their beds. It never ends well.

"What are you two doing?" Hans demanded.

George spoke up first, "We just wanted to give our little sister-in-law a warm family welcome. Didn't we, Christopher?"

"Of course. Why don't you give us a go at your little princess, Hans? You let us in now, we might let her enjoy herself."

Hans was beyond disgusted, "Are you both idiots? Do you have any idea what will happen to us if Queen Elsa were to find out about this? I don't intend to allow the Southern Isles to fall into a war because you can't contain yourselves. Stay _away_ from her."

"Oh, come on, Hans. We both know you couldn't care less about the citizens of our precious country, let alone us. I think deep down; you just want her to yourself." Christopher mocked.

"_Back away._" Hans stepped forward, ready to stand his ground.

Christopher chuckled, "You really wanna do this, Hans? Because I don't need a weapon to take you down."

Seeing Hans wasn't going to back down, Christopher lunged forward and slammed Hans against the wall. He proceeded to land hard punches against his abdomen. Unable to move, Hans took the opportunity to slam his forehead into Christopher's, sending him a few steps backward. George made his move and was able to pin Hans to the ground, allowing Christopher to land another hard punch across Hans' face.

"You're pathetic. The fact that our mother had to die for the sake of you has been this family's greatest embarrassment." With that Christopher kicked Hans to the ground, leaving him defeated.

Hans held onto his stomach in pain. He could feel the stinging sensation on his face, knowing full well he'd have a bruise by morning. He got up to his feet and left to his room to tend to his wounds.

Anna sat in her room, in complete shock. All she wanted to do was go out there to help him, but what could she do? She wasn't sure exactly what those awful brothers were planning, but it couldn't have been anything pleasant. When the commotion was over, she stood up and opened her door hoping to see Hans. The hallway was empty. However, she could hear a distinct sound coming from outside. She walked to an open window to get a better view. She could see a dark figure shooting out arrows into a tree. Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she realized it was that handsome prince from the dining room. Figuring she had nothing better to do, she made her way down the corridors and made her way to the front castle door.

Nicholas wasn't necessarily a paranoid man butut he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched. He looked up toward the castle windows, but it was much too dark to see anything. He rolled his eyes at his own paranoia and continued practicing. Suddenly he heard the distinct sound of someone walking in his direction. He pointed his next arrow in the direction of the noise.

"Who's there!" He commanded.

"Don't shoot!" Anna lifted her hands up in surrender.

Nicholas immediately recognized her as the girl from dinner and scoffed, "What are you doing here?" He decided to continue shooting away at the tree, not particularly interested in knowing who this girl was.

"Had some trouble sleeping. Thought I'd try exploring before I leave in the morning."

Nicholas had a sudden realization, "You're the girl from Arendelle that stopped the execution this morning."

"I am." Anna replied proudly.

"You're an idiot." Nicholas replied coldly.

"Hey! Is that any way to talk to a princess?" Anna said indignantly.

Nicholas scoffed, "Unlike my brothers, I don't care for titles. What you did this morning was one of the most reckless things I've ever seen. You could've caused a war. My father doesn't care to have his authority questioned by anyone, let alone a woman. You should be more careful, _princess_." Emphasizing the last word in a mocking tone.

Anna let out a defeated sigh, "You're right. You're completely right. I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just the screw up sister. What do I know?" Anna looked sown at the ground, feeling like a fool. For the first time since this journey began, she finally understood how crazy this was. What made her think she could pull this off?

Nicholas lowered his crossbow, feeling a little empathetic toward the princess' situation. Out of all his brothers, he knew what it was like to be the screw up of the family. Nicholas gave up being the perfect prince long ago, deciding a crown wasn't worth giving up who he is.

"Let me show you something."

Nicholas placed down his weapons and took Anna by the hand. He led her through multiple staircases until they reached the highest balcony of the castle. Anna couldn't help but gasp out how breathtaking the view was. The Southern Isles was certainly a lot warmer than Arendelle. She could see the stars twinkling in the night sky above and the soft glow of the villages below. She watched the deep blue sea from a distance, with only the crescent moon as its light source. She leaned over the balcony, reveling in the soft breeze, nearly forgetting her companion was there at all.

"What do you think?" Nicholas asked, bringing Anna out of her dream-like state.

"Oh! It's amazing. I never really take the time to do this back in Arendelle."

"Why not?"

"Well… I haven't really had a lot of time on my hands lately. Elsa's always trying to keep me busy with political stuff and it always takes away my day. I kinda miss not having so many responsibilities. I remember having a whole parlor to myself to slide the day away! It was such a blast! And-"

"Geez, you really are a talker."

Anna ducked her head down in embarrassment. "Yeah… sorry."

"Don't be. My brothers are some of the most boring people I've ever met. It's nice to have a friendly face around here… at least for today."

Anna smiled and nodded. Maybe this prince wasn't such a jerk after all. They stood in silence for a few moments. Though it didn't last very long.

"Sooo… I hear you're a little strange."

Nicholas looked at Anna in shock. "Do you ever think before you say things or do you just say what you think all the time?"

Realizing how brazen her comment was, Anna attempted to pedal back. "Oh, no! I'm sorry, I don't mean you're strange as in you are strange for a fact. It's just that your brothers… at dinner… I'll just stop talking now."

Nicholas chuckled. He'd never met anyone like this princess before. "It's okay. I like it. No one just says what they think anymore. My brothers call me strange because I'm not like any of them. I'm not interested in a throne or having any kind of political standing or power. They assume that just because I'm not interested in their precious throne that there must be something wrong with me."

"Really? I couldn't imagine ever competing with Elsa for the throne. She's my sister. I would never allow a throne to come between us."

"Hmmm, so the power of the throne doesn't interest you?" Nicholas didn't really believe her. After all, almost every member of a royal family wants to rule.

"I don't get the point of it. Elsa's always stressed and making difficult decisions for the kingdom. Not that I don't admire her, I could never do what she does. She's so beautiful and smart and… well magical. People like me aren't meant for a throne."

Nicholas stared at Anna with a kind of fondness and warmth he'd never felt for anyone before. Every time his brothers or father forced him to court a princess, they were all the same. Snobby little princesses that didn't know their right from their left. But Anna was different. She was so intelligent and self-aware. Though it seemed she had a difficult time seeing past her flaws. Flaws he only saw as sweet and endearing. "No. People like you are meant for so much more."

Anna blushed lightly. "Thank you."

A sudden comfortable silence fell between them as they stared off into the night. Anna was feeling something she'd never felt with anyone before. It wasn't the excitement she'd felt with Hans or the calmness she'd felt with Kristoff. It was almost… a perfect mixture of both.

"Why don't you look like the rest of your brothers?"

Nicholas looked at her in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Well… you know, you don't exactly have the "Westergard look". No red hair or signature sideburns, you don't really fit in."

"Being 12th in line for the throne, hardly anyone gives me a glance long enough to notice it. But, you're right. I definitely take from my mother."

Anna bit her lip, wondering if the next question would be a little personal, "What was she like."

Nicholas' demeaner changed slightly, his mother was a difficult subject for him. "Very kind. I was only five years old when she passed away but I can still remember the little things about her. The way she'd brush her hair so delicately in the mornings or her soft voice when she sang to me at night. I was supposed to be her last child, you see. Every time she was pregnant, she held her breath to see if she'd finally get the little girl she always wanted. She figured she'd had enough disappointments and my father was quite superstitious on having a 13th son. But nature had other plans, I suppose. Hans' birth was the last disappointing thing my mother experienced before she bled to death. I don't think… my father ever really smiled again when she died." Nicholas' voice began to waver thinking back on the death of his mother. She meant everything to her and like all other things, Hans took her away from him.

Anna couldn't help but feel some sympathy for Nicholas. She wasn't sure she could go on after her parents died at sea. It was all so unexpected. Though she was never angry, she never cursed or blamed the sea for their deaths. It was a tragic accident. Although she pitied Nicholas, she also felt his anger toward Hans was a little mislead.

"Nicholas, Hans was just an infant. I'm sure it wasn't easy on anyone to grow up without a mother but you shouldn't take your anger out on Hans when it was out of his control."

Nicholas scoffed, "You don't know him like I do. Hans has been a curse to this family since the day he was born. Don't waste your time, Anna. He'll only deceive you."

His words rang through Anna's head like a bell. She knew she was risking everything for Hans, she couldn't bare failing again.

"The sun will be up soon. I'll take you to your room."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Facing the Ice Queen

Anna was finally able to fall into a deep sleep after her exhaustion had taken over. The sun rose over hill tops surrounding the Southern Isles. Anna was having peaceful dreams about chocolate and warm summers when she was literally shaken out of it.

"Anna! Let's go, the ship is ready to set sail."

"Whaaaa, Hans can't this wait till later."

"I've been knocking on your door for ten minutes. My brothers are growing rather impatient to say goodbye, you know."

Anna slowly opened her eyes to see Hans above her. Other than that shiner on his face from last night's confrontation, he looked quite handsome. He wore something strikingly similar to what he wore in Arendelle. She shivered internally, thinking back to that person he once pretended to be. Hans's expression turned from an irritated frown to an amused smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Anna asked suspicious.

"Anna, all I can say is I'm glad we were never married. I'm not sure I could handle your hair every morning."

Anna's face began to blush as she realized how flustered she looked in the morning. She quickly attempted to tame her long poufy hair and responded, "I- you know… Oh shut up." Hans chuckled lightly. He left the room, allowing her a little time to compose herself. She quickly threw up her hair in her usual up-do and put on her signature green outfit. In her haste to leave, all she had was her one outfit and dark cloak. It wouldn't do for anyone to recognize her during the execution. Shaking out all her nerves, she went to meet Hans at the doc where the brothers from the previous night were waiting. She promptly said goodbye to each of them, some more curtly than others. She refused to shake Christopher or George's hands, even with all the brothers present, she'd be wise to keep her distance from them. Nicholas was the last in line.

"Goodbye, princess Anna." He took her by the hand and kissed it. They two stared at each other a little too long and Anna wasn't able to keep her embarrassment in. She quickly took her hand back and gave him a quick curtsy, her reddening cheeks prominent. "Goodbye, Nicholas."

Nicholas watched the beautiful princess make her way up to the ship. He hated that they'd only had the chance to talk briefly, he couldn't believe the impact she'd made on him in such a short time. But he'd be sure to be the first on that ship to Arendelle in a few months. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Hans glaring at him. Nicholas responded in kind.

Hans has never been particularly close to Nicholas. He was arguably one of his most hateful brothers. Anna needed to be a lot more careful if she's going to survive their visit in a few months. As Hans made his way to the ship, he could see Anna and a Southern Isles guard waiting for him with a pair of handcuffs.

"For the princess' protection, his majesty the King has ordered you be sent in chains."

"That won't be necessary." Anna responded.

"Your majesty, the King has left me specific orders to-"

"Hans Westergard is _my_ prisoner. As such, he will abide by my rules while we journey to Arendelle. I am ordering you not to put him in chains."

The guard, not entirely sure how to respond, bowed to the princess and left.

The princes watched the spectacle from below, some shocked by her blatant disregard of a monarch's command and others thoroughly impressed by her bold move.

Hans was the latter. The ship was now in open waters, setting sail for Arendelle. "You just stood up to a monarch. A King, no less."

"Well… it was wrong. He just did that to humiliate you in front of your brothers. After last night, I would never allow that to happen."

"What do you mean?" Hans asked confused.

"I know what you did for me last night. Thank you for protecting me."

Hans wasn't sure what to say. In all honesty, he wasn't sure why he did it. His brothers were right, he didn't care what happened to the Southern Isles or its citizens. For whatever reason he was holding deep inside, he just couldn't let it happen. All he knew was that Anna didn't deserve it, not after everything he'd put her through.

Out of smart remarks or responses, he simply nodded.

"Let's get you some ice for that bruise."

_(Back in Arendelle)_

Elsa was still beside herself wondering where her sister could be. Her day past by in a complete blur. She could hardly focus on her daily responsibilities, without having the urge to break down. Part of her was terrified something awful happened to her, while the other part feared she was off doing something reckless. As much as she loved Anna, she knew how impulsive she could be.

"I'm sure she's fine, Elsa. Anna's a tough girl, she can hold her own." Kristoff said.

"I think Anna's okay. And when she comes back, I'm gonna give her a big warm hug!" Olaf hugged himself gleefully.

Elsa smiled slightly. She was grateful to have a little company, now more than ever. They were currently in the dining room, readying themselves for dinner when a guard suddenly burst through the front doors.

"Your majesty! Princess Anna has returned! She's currently disembarking one of our ships."

Elsa and Kristoff gave each other a quick glance before running towards the docs with the guard close behind. "Wait for me!" Olaf yelled as he tried to get his tiny legs to catch up.

Elsa couldn't believe it. Her sister was alive and well! All the excitement built up in her as she made her way to the ship. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. Kristoff nearly ran into her, as he was trying hard to keep up with her pace.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He looked up and saw it right away. He spotted Anna on the docs, but she wasn't alone. Beside her was the person he hoped he'd never have to see again. Hans was standing right by her side, unable to meet their gaze.

Elsa stood there for a few moments, trying to fully comprehend what she was seeing. A second ago, whatever adventure Anna was on didn't even matter. Elsa resolved to forgive her no matter what it was because all that mattered was that she was okay. But now… everything changed. How could Anna do this to her? How could she invite a monster into their home, knowing full well what he was capable of?

"Your majesty?" The guard awaited an order.

"Seize him." Elsa ordered in a cold tone.

As the guard did what he was told, Anna attempted to intervene. "Elsa, wait! You don't understand."

"How could you do this, Anna? You stole one of our ships, took a voyage to Southern Isles without my knowledge or consent, and most likely committed some act of treason. All for what? For him? For a man that tried to destroy you, to destroy us? You endangered not only yourself, but your own family and to the people of Arendelle." She turned to the guard with Hans in chains. "I want him taken directly to our dungeons for the night and on a ship back to the Southern Isles by morning."

"Elsa, you _can't_!" Anna yelled.

"Why not!?" Elsa could feel herself losing control. Anna shivered as the air grew colder by the second. The ground beneath them began to freeze over in an icy crystal blue sheen. Kristoff and Olaf could only watch nervously as the incident unfolded.

Anna grew closer to her sister and placed the contract in her hands. "We have an agreement." Anna stated simply.

Kristoff knew he needed some serious damage control before things got any worse. He gently placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder in a comforting manner, "Elsa, maybe we should take this conversation inside. We're all freezing, it's the middle of the night, and I'm sure we are all exhausted from these past few days. Let's just try to relax and we'll all come back to this in the morning."

Elsa's breathing began to slow to its normal rate. Although Anna attempted not to show it, she was absolutely terrified of the hateful look her sister was giving her in this moment. She knew Elsa wouldn't be happy when she found out where she'd been, but she'd never seen her this angry in her life.

After a few tense minutes, Elsa agreed to return to the castle where she ordered Anna to return to her chambers and for Hans to be placed in the dungeons while she gathered her thoughts on the entire situation. Kristoff agreed to meet with Elsa in the library for a small discussion.

"What was she thinking?" Elsa asked not directly to Kristoff, but to herself. She simply couldn't imagine what Anna's motive would be to travel to the Southern Isles for a traitor.

"Elsa, you need to calm down. Being angry isn't gonna change anything. Hans is here and obviously isn't going anywhere according to Anna. What does the "contract" say anyway?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know. I'm terrified to look if I'm being completely honest." Elsa frantically paced back and forth, trying to organize her thoughts until Kristoff took her by the hand.

"Then let's find out together." Kristoff gave Elsa a calm, reassuring smile and she knew everything was going to be okay.

They both took a seat on one of the tables of the library and cautiously began reading the contract between Anna and the King of the Southern Isles.

_On this day, I, King Philip of the Southern Isles, here by agree to the following terms and conditions made between myself and Princess Anna of Arendelle:_

_The traitor, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, will be sent to Arendelle for six months to be evaluated for his crimes against Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle. _

_In order to avoid a biased evaluation, Queen Elsa will be the sole decider in Hans' fate. She will not be permitted to reveal her decision until the day of Hans' trial in the Southern Isles, as it is tradition for his sentencing to be revealed in his homeland. _

_By the third month of Hans' evaluation, princes of the Southern Isles will be chosen to journey to Arendelle to evaluate Hans as well in order to keep me up to date on his progress._

_In the event that Hans should fail in his journey to redemption, his original sentencing would be invalid. Therefore, he would be sentenced to spend the rest of his natural life in the dungeons of the Southern Isles._

_In the event Hans should succeed, Queen Elsa has the right to sentence him how she deems fit. He shall be sent home to the Southern Isles to receive his pardon and will be granted amnesty for his past crimes._

_Once the trial has commenced and the fate of Hans has been decided, it is the obligation of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna to enter into a marriage contract. By signing this contract, either Queen Elsa or Princes Anna will be legally obligated to marry a Prince of the Southern Isles, effectively creating peace between our two kingdoms and binding them together as one for generations._

_Prince Philip of the Southern Isles_

_Princess Anna of Arendelle_

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Hopefully this isn't too dramatic for you guys. I know a lot of people haven't been too crazy on the whole Anna/Hans pairing but personally I don't feel there's been enough of it. I just think that there's so much depth and personal growth that can be shown through these characters and I'm honestly falling in love with this storyline. I have so many fun ideas and I'm ready to keep going! For the people who genuinely enjoy my work, thank you so much! I'm always open to new ideas and constructive criticism. This is only my second fanfic so please be easy on me. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
